Sky Dog(br) 3rd CEB
The Sky Dog(br) 3rd C.E.B. is a unit of the Information Alliance military, attached to the 2nd Generation Object, Gatling 033.Heavy Object: Global Shadow, Character Profile Principles Powered suit unit The 3rd has a powered suit reconnaissance unit equipped with extremely high performance, high speed cameras. They analyze the minute movements of the enemy Object’s main gun and lenses, and send that information to their Object to help with timing for evasion and defense. Due to their annoying interference, they tend to get targeted first in a battle.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 4 The powered suits can also take up a more direct role and use flamethrowers and other weapons like rockets and gatling guns in battle.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 5Heavy Object S Chapter 08 Intelligence A group from the unit, led by an operative going by the alias Wydine Uptown, carries out undercover intelligence operations. During the incident instigated by the Legitimacy Kingdom's 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion in Alaska, the group was posing as a Capitalist Corporations PMC, .Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Among their arsenal while posing as Battlefield Cleanup Service, the group had a collection of unmanned vehicles primarily used as radio-controlled reconnaissance devices. The aerial vehicle, , had wings about 50cm long, and the 6-wheel ground vehicle, , was flat and about 40cm long. They could be equipped with a single-shot rocket launcher to act like a mobile mortars, though the shock from firing the rocket would sometimes destroy the machines.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 10 Chronology Heavy Object The 3rd cooperated with the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion during the coalition operation against the military dictatorship in Oceania.Heavy Object Chapter 3 An Audition War During the 37th's operation against the remnants of the Mass Driver Conglomerate in the Amazon District, the 3rd was preparing to invade from the neighboring Parima District.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Global Shadow The 3rd fought against the 37th in Alaska, over the remains of the Water Strider, ultimately losing following Quenser's deception of their Elite.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Later, during the incident instigated Prizewell City Slicker, members of the unit's intelligence section, posing as a Capitalist Corporation PMC, Battlefield Cleanup Service, encountered Quenser and Heivia near the immigrant city, and after being paid with the diamonds Quenser took from the mine on the Kamchatka Peninsula, supported them in their battle against the Indigo Plasma.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 They later regrouped with the main unit after accomplishing their mission.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Theoretical Vein Some members acted as bodyguards for their Elite during her walks in Oceania.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 8 Later, their commanding officer Lendy Farolito attended the Legitimacy Kingdom 37th's Christmas party to scout Quenser Barbotage due to their Elite's interest in him, but her plans were derailed when she got drunk.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 10 Purge of Technopics The Gatling 033 was one of the Objects deployed by the four global powers to guard the Technopics.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 8 The Outer Gods The 3rd was one of the two Information Alliance units participating in the Gigant Hustler.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 4 Members *Lieutenant Colonel Lendy Farolito (commanding officer) *"Oh ho ho" (Elite, Gatling 033 pilot) *Wydine Uptown (intelligence operative) *Charm (intelligence operative) *Lemish (intelligence operative) References Category:Information Alliance